infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OverCross
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Sima Yi (Talk) 00:59, May 2, 2011 Christmas in Empire City Hey, I have to ask you something. What's with the picture of Cole zapping a Christmas tree? Is it apart of those comic books, or just some random picture? It's a peice of artwork Sucker Punch released on their facebook page around Christmas just for the fans (along with a toddler Sly Cooper image) OverCross 02:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I stumbled upon while surfing google images Uploading Pics Hello there. Sir, when you upload a pic, please make sure to actually put them somewhere? There are plenty of images from you, though a lot of which aren't even posted on a page/article. If they're not on an article, they should be on your userpage. Otherwise, just don't upload them. Its consuming space so, I hope you understand. That will be all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 15:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok I apologize. I was under the influence that those are where all images are placed. So instead I should be placing them on my own userpage? That makes sense and I'll follow that guideline now that I know it. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for the information. :Good, good. And also, please don't use any Photoshopped images and/or fanart on official articles. I'm not sure if you do this practice, though its best to give you a warning ahead. And that will be all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello once again dude. Here about your pictures again, as they are floating around the wiki. Please, put them in your userpage, or I WILL delete them. You've been advised. That is all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 15:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Image Where on Earth did you get this image? --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 05:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Got any more? I don't have a Twitter so, I can't check for myself. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 08:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad to hear. Hope to see more in the coming weeks. Thanks. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 03:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC)